shattered_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis Telekinesis is the ability to exert physical force with the power of one's mind. Subtypes Telekinetic Barrier: The ability to form invisible walls of force. Telekinetic Blast: Explosions of force unleashed by telekinetic power. Telekinetic Grip: The ability to telekinetically grab, move around, and crush objects. Tier 0 Characters have no telekinetic abilities. Tier 1 Character possesses telekinesis that is capable of exerting forces equivalent to those within human range. It can range from the bottom of human potential to the absolute peak, enabling the strongest of users to lift a maximum of one thousand pounds overhead. Tier 2 Character possesses telekinetic strength that exceeds the physical power of humans, though not to an astronomical degree. Characters with low Tier 2 telekinesis are able to beat around humans with little trouble, whilst the higher levels can dismember them with their minds. The top lifting weight of this tier is a maximum of five tons, allowing users to lift and throw small vehicles, like cars with effort. Tier 3 Character is gifted with telekinetic might that enables them to easily dismember and ragdoll humans. They are capable of crushing and damaging a variety of durable materials with their blows and strength. Tier 3 typically allows small vehicles to be thrown and crushed around with little difficulty. The maximum lifting capacity the highest echelons of Tier 3 telekinetic power is about ten tons. Tier 4 The character is able to use their telekinetic might to lift between ten and one hundred tons of weight, and are able to damage and destroy most industrial materials through their power. Higher classes of Tier 4 telekinesis are able to lift large vehicles like tanks and yachts. Tier 5 Telekinetic power at Tier 5 means that the character is able to lift between one hundred and one thousand tons of weight, and is typically powerful enough to break through most structures, and can, with effort, bring down large buildings by damaging their supports. Tier 6 A character with Tier 6 telekinesis is able to unleash immense force, being able to destroy and lift massive structures and objects, being able to shake the earth with their power. The range for lifting strength within Tier 6 strength is in the thousands to millions of tons. Tier 7 The telekinetic might of those with Tier 7 telekinetic are difficult to quantify in exact numbers. Tectonic plates and mountains can be shifted by them, while the earth can be made to shudder with the mere force of their blows. Their strength limits cannot properly be quantified, but members of this Tier are capable of breaking worlds with their physical attacks and shift planets from their orbits. Tier 8 Those characters who possess Tier 8 telekinesis are at minimum, able to move and destroy stars, such is their power. Those at higher Tiers possess the ability to destroy solar systems. Tier 9 (Exalted) Characters with Tier 9 telekinesis are able to shift and crush entire galaxies with their strength. Tier 10 (Empyrean) Those with Empyrean Tier telekinesis are able to exert force on a truly incomprehensible scale, being able to hold dimensions together or force them apart. Tier 11 (Transcendent) Those with Tier 11 telekinesis are able to crush entire universes through their own telekinetic power.